Blending of Minds and Worlds
by Midnighter 13
Summary: Four Kings and Queens return to Earth, but they are not the same children they used to be
1. meetings

It had been nearly two months since he returned to this new body, and new life. He was two people united. With memories from both lives, more than two lives in fact.

In one mind, He was High King Peter Pevensie who returned to Earth through the Wardrobe with his siblings only to find himself in his current body nearly four decades after he left.

In his other life, he was Harry Potter boy who lived, and this other mind just popped into his head one day. They were now the same person. It was not one body with two minds, but one mind with four sets of memories. The first was from Peter Pevensie, the second, High King Peter, the third was Harry Potter and the fourth was Tom Riddle.

All of these memories and experiences were jumbled together in one head, and formed into a new person.

Now, nearly two months after the blending as he was calling the event, Harry James Peter Philipp Pevensie Potter, (as he jokingly called his full name) was ready to return to Hogwarts, or go for the first time depending on which memories you go by. Very confusing.

When the Dementors boarded the Hogwarts express looking for Sirius Black, (who Harry knew was innocent because Voldemort did) they seemed to affect him worse than everyone else, but he caught two visions.

The first was of Voldemort killing his mother, split between Harry and Voldemort's perspective. The second vision was of Jadis stabbing Edmund in the stomach after he broke her wand.

Fortunately, having quite a bit of mental control (you need it to run a kingdom, even one such as Narnia) he was able to avoid passing out.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

A few weeks later, in a mixed grade herbology class, (Black had broken in the night before, so second and third years of all houses were in the same class.) Harry got bitten by a particularly nasty purple flower with teeth that he couldn't remember the name of.

"By the Mane" he swore softly. Next to him, Susan Bones froze.

"What did you just say?" she said quietly.

Harry realized what he just said and winced. "Nothing, just a bit peeved at this fanged flower."

Susan however was not buying the story. Her eyes narrowed.

Harry gulped.

Suddenly Susan's eyes went wide with shock. "Peter?" she whispered.

Harry's eyes bulged out. "H-How do you know that name?" he asked quickly, silently kicking himself for stuttering, something that his Harry persona did quite often that his Peter self had trained not to do.

"Peter, I'm me" Susan whispered to him.

Harry's eyes filled with confusion, and then he gasped with understanding.

"Who were the other two?" Harry asked cautiously.

Susan spoke quietly "Edmund and Lucy".

Harry Potter and Susan Bones left the green house talking together. As soon as they had privacy Peter Pevensie and Susan Pevensie began talking in serious tones, trying to determine who the others were.

Unfortunately for them (or perhaps not all things considered) the two of them were still talking when they turned a corner and bumped into Ernie Macmillan who while not as pompous as last year was still a bit annoying.

"Oh sorry Ernie" Susan said quickly, before noticing his pale face. "What is it?" she asked in some concern.

"Are we all here?" he asked quietly. Peter and Susan gasped as they realized that Edmund was with them too.

The three of them spoke for a moment, and then agreed to meet together at lunch at the Hufflepuff table. Two of them were Hufflepuffs, so it only made sense.

An hour later, on the way to lunch, Susan passed a first year Ravenclaw who was muttering under her breath.

Passing her Susan heard her mutter "So much worse than my cordial."

Susan immediately turned and looked at the small blond girl and then asked hesitantly "Lucy?"

The girl looked up eyes wide and she said "Yes, and you are?"

Susan engulfed her sister in a hug before whispering "Once a King or Queen of Narnia always a King or Queen."

When Luna Lovegood heard those words, she hugged her sister back with all her might.

Together they were home, wherever they might be.

(AN)

This story was inspired by the story _Meadows of Heaven_ by **Mystical Magician.**

I hope you like it, this is a one shot but if I get lots of favorites/alerts/reviews I _might_ add a second chapter.


	2. plans

The four children met for lunch and began discussing how they had gotten into the bodies they now inhabited. Lucy suggested that they had been put into the bodies where and when they were because Aslan had a task for them.

None of the others could seriously disagree with that, so they tried to think what tasks they might have been sent to perform.

Ernie (Edmund) thought that they might have been sent to deal with Voldemort before he came back to life.

Susan wondered off hand if they might be tasked with battling corruption.

Peter just hoped that there was not another prophesy that said the four of them had to become the rulers of this backward civilization. The fact that even _Narnians_ thought the wizards were backward was quite telling.

"Hey Looney how much did you pay Potter to listen to you?" a girl said right behind them.

The four who were sitting at the Hufflepuff table (to the consternation of the rest of the school) stiffened as one.

"Your call Lu" Ernie said quietly.

Luna slowly turned to face Cho Chang, a third year who had been harassing her since she arrived (and last year as well, but Lucy only remembered that).

"Is there a reason you feel the need to insult me Miss Chang?" Luna asked in a polite voice.

Cho seemed startled for a moment before she said "You're so pathetic you have to buy friends Loony, you are beneath me."

Harry then turned to Susan.

"Su?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Susan shrugged.

"Ed?" Harry said again.

"Absolutely" Ernie replied, without a second's hesitation.

"Lu?" Harry asked softly.

"Not quite yet Harry" Luna said while matching glares with Chang. "We might need it later, and we need more information before we determine how much translates."

The other three nodded reluctantly.

"What are you four blathering on about?" Cho asked angrily.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Miss Chang" Ernie said coldly.

Cho gave the four a sneer and stalked off.

Lana returned to her seat, while the rest of the Ravenclaws stared at her. 'When did Loony Lovegood get a spine?' was running through their heads.

"We need to visit some of the other groups that we know are here." Lucy said when they were talking again.

"I'll see the Centaurs, they already know about me to some degree." Peter said firmly.

"I will go to the so called 'House Elves' and see what I can learn, and what support we can rally if any.

"I can contact the Goblins" Edmund said carefully. When the others looked at him in concern he said "Goblins respect battle prowess, and I'm the best of the lot of us."

The others nodded, though Peter did so reluctantly.

"I will talk with the trees" Lucy said firmly. Susan looked ready to object when Peter said "That's fine as long as you only go to the trees when I visit the Centaurs. At least until you get a positive response from them."

Lucy nodded sullenly, but accepted Peter's verdict.

"Do we keep our old enemies at arms length or do we negotiate?" Susan asked curiously.

Who do you have in mind?" Peter asked curiously.

"Most of the Slytherins have done nothing wrong Peter, we might want to give them a chance" Lucy said, speaking up suddenly.

Susan nodded in agreement. "She's right, and until we know just what resources we have here, it's better not to antagonize a quarter of the population.

Peter grimaced but nodded. "Very well, but should Malfoy attack me, then I will challenge him to a duel."

Susan sighed. "And that will do what, other than reveal your skill with a sword?" she asked in exasperation.

Peter thought for a moment and said "It will deny the supporters of the Dark Lord a leader for this generation."

Edmund sighed. "Peter you are thinking like a king, try thinking like a child for a moment. Malfoy, as annoying, hostile, and down right nasty as he is, he is merely a twelve year old boy. Don't kill him for being a brat."

Harry sighed. "Very well, when and where should we meet to update one another?"

"How about the large boulder on the other side of the lake in three days?" Luna suggested. "That will give us time to organize and contact our potential allies."

The four agreed and split up, Harry to the Gryffindor common room, Susan and Ernie to the Hufflepuff one, and Luna to the library. She needed to look up some wards and defensive spells before her brothers took it upon themselves to kill her classmates in defense of her honor.

(AN)

So it's been awhile, I have been quite busy, but I've had writers block on my Runes of Atlantis story, so I thought I'd give this one another chapter. Thank you to Lord Sia for inspiring the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll write it, but I already know where it's going.


	3. waking

The next day, Harry and Luna left the castle under Harry's invisibility cloak. The pair walked into the Forbidden Forest before they removed the cloak.

"How are you going to find them Peter?" Lucy asked as they walked deeper into the forest.

Peter gave a small smile. "They are centaurs; I have no doubt that they already know who and where we are, and why we are here." Peter said softly.

"Correct young foal." A voice said from the side.

Both Peter and Lucy jumped, and Peter had his wand in his hand without conscience thought.

Quickly, he dropped it back to an unassuming position and bowed to the centaur.

"Greetings honored elder." Peter said respectfully.

The centaur was surprised by the greeting, and it showed on his face.

"How do you know of the ancient greeting young one?" the centaur asked.

Other centaurs emerged from the surrounding forest, quickly circling the children.

Peter straightened and said "I am High King Peter of Narnia; I come to seek the counsel of the centaur Elders."

The centaurs moved restlessly, obviously surprised. A few even muttered angrily, surprising the two royals. The centaurs they knew never did something as vulgar as muttering.

Finally after a few minutes, a centaur stepped forward. "You claim to be of Royal blood foal, what proof do you provide?"

Peter frowned slightly. "I can give little more than my word, and my knowledge of your customs that I learned from one of my closest friends."

Bane stamped a hoof "That's not good enough foal! We do not accept any who can say a sentence in the old ways! We are an ancient and proud people, we will not submit for you, no matter your claims!"

Peter's eyes narrowed. "While I can understand that events in recent years may have damaged your faith in the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve, do not let anger blind you to the truth of the stars Bane."

"You are no Son of Adam foal" another centaur said "I recognize you as a Son of Merlin, and one who has been here before."

Peter gave a small nod and said "Indeed, I have blended with a Son of Merlin who has entered your lands in the past, but I am no longer just him. I am also the High King, and I seek an audience with your Elders."

"Lies!" Bane spat out. "You are just another of the lying wizards who would control us!"

Peter had barely a chance to move as Bane fired an arrow at him. Anger filled Peters mind as he realized that the centaur had tried to kill him. Within his mind a lion roared, and Peter reached out.

Peter's sword and shield fell into his grasp as they did in Narnia. The Centaurs eyes widened and grew even larger as Peter spoke in a commanding tone.

"Centaur Bane, I herby challenge you."

Bane had recognized the deep magic the boy had called upon, but he still refused to believe the boy. He brought forth a spear and charged the boy.

In the commotion, as the Centaur observers backpedaled quickly, Lucy slipped outside their circle and into the forest.

She knew Peter would be fine, he had faced fiercer foes in the past, but she had a mission to do.

Peter ducked the first thrust of Bane's spear and retaliated with a quick chop that knocked the spear away from him.

Bane turned and drove the spear straight into Peter's shield. Both grunted at the impact, but Peter recovered faster and pushed his shield forward, unbalancing Bane.

Then he swung his sword up and around, striking Bane with the flat of his blade.

Bane fell to the ground and Peter stepped on the spear and held his blade to Bane's throat.

"Yield Bane" Peter said in a cold voice. Bane held up his hands and let his spear fall from his grasp.

"I yield to the High King" Bane said subdued.

Lucy walked through the forest. She knew she was looking for a sign that these trees were even somewhat awake. Unfortunately, it seemed that the trees were so deeply asleep that they couldn't even feel the wisps of Deep Magic floating through the forest in her wake.

Lucy, by her very presence was releasing Deep Magic into the forest that had not felt its touch for centuries. Unfortunately, while the animal denizens could feel her presence and respond to it, the trees were oblivious.

Lucy sat against a tree, large enough to hold her three times over and placed her hands on the trunk. Then she _pushed_ with her power. A pulse of Deep Magic filled the forest. Animals and magical creatures that had been hidden or lost for years suddenly sat up and took notice.

The Queen had returned, and She was calling them.


	4. beginning negotiations

Edmund walked into the bank of Gringotts. He had slipped out of Hogwarts near dawn, traveled to Hogsmead, and from there flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. He quickly walked forward to one of the tellers. Though he had seen creatures vaguely resembling Goblins in Narnia, he had never seen exactly this species, and that worried him.

Every race in Narnia had their own customs, from the Centaur's natural reserve, to the rabbit's energetic welcome ritual. As Kings and Queens of Narnia, the four had learned as many of these customs as possible. Unfortunately, Edmund was now going in to negotiate with a species that he had never even seen, let alone studied the customs of. Edmund was desperately hoping he didn't make a major social gaff. According to Ernie's memories, not only would such a thing likely be fatal, but it would be difficult to avoid as well.

Still, Edmund was no coward, and though the part of him that remained Ernie MacMillan was fearful, Edmund was able to portray a confidant attitude.

As he approached the teller, Edmund took a deep breath.

"Hello, I would like to open into negotiations with the Goblin Nation on behalf of the Narnian Crown. To whom should I address my inquiry?"

The teller looked up sharply, and squinted at Edmund for a long moment. Finally, in a terse voice he said "I will direct you to Master Ripclaw's office."

Edmund nodded, and said "Thank you, your help in this matter is much appreciated."

The teller simply sneered and called out "Yukmute! Escort this _gentlemen_" he sneered the word "to Master Ripclaw's office."

Edmund was slightly taken aback by the contempt in the teller's voice, and wondered if he had made a social blunder already.

A young looking goblin rushed over and beckoned quickly. "This way" he said tersely.

Edmund was beginning to wonder if it was part of their culture to always be so abrupt and terse, it certainly seemed that way.

Following the goblin guide, Edmund took note of the defensive works that could appear in the halls at any moment. The entire place was designed like Aslan's How. When he had that thought, Edmund stopped suddenly.

The goblin guide turned to him and asked sharply "What it is it?"

Edmund shook himself, and spoke to the guide. "One moment please" as he did so, he moved towards the wall.

The guide watched him suspiciously, as Edmund brushed his hands over the walls. Finally, Edmund found what he was looking for, the barest feeling of carvings, worn away by many years.

Edmund stared hard at the faded carvings, trying to discern details that might support his emerging theory.

Before he could do so however the guide snapped. "You are wasting time, and therefore money, either come with me or leave."

Edmund sighed disappointed as he resumed following the guide, though he spent particular attention to the layout of the tunnels.

Finally, the guide and Edmund arrived at a door that was shut tightly. Yukmute knocked sharply, and a voice growled in answer. Obviously taking that as an affirmative, Yukmute opened the door, and gestured for Edmund to precede him into the office.

Edmund entered the goblin office with little idea what to expect. The room was carved from rock, though it was obviously a room, not a cave. A desk and a few bookshelves were in the room, while a series of torches lit the room from the walls. The goblin Ripclaw was sitting behind his desk, quite clearly impatient. Edmund saw a second chair in the room, and walked in front of it before giving a bow denoting a superior greeting an inferior.

The goblin Ripclaw was obviously surprised, though whether it was because Edmund knew proper educate, Ripclaw didn't recognize said educate, or he was simply surprised to be greeted as one inferior rank, Edmund wasn't sure.

"Mr. MacMillan, I understand you are here on behalf of a nation we have never heard of." Ripclaw said, absently dismissing the guide.

Edmund nodded and sat. "I am here as a diplomatic envoy on behalf of the Narnian Crown, they wish to become friendly with the Goblin Nation."

Ripclaw nodded for a moment and then asked "And where exactly is this kingdom of Narnia?"

Ernie shifted uncomfortably before Edmund reasserted his training. "Narnia is a nation between Lantern Waste and the Northern Wilds." He began quickly

"It borders Archland in the east, and the Western Sea in the west. At the moment, Narnia does in fact not reside on any map of this world you may find, for Narnia is a nation of another world, one uncommonly close to this one."

Ripclaw's eyes widened perceptibly.

Edmund continued. "The current rulers of Narnia were born in this world, and have recently returned to Earth inadvertently. They wish to maintain diplomatic relations with the magical nations of this world in case other Narnians ever enter this world, or people from this world enter Narnia."

Ripclaw nodded slowly. "And you have proof of your claims?" Ripclaw asked carefully.

Edmund sighed. "While my royal sibling may call upon their magical gifts at will as proof, I am afraid that I never received such gifts. Thus I can offer you little more than my word, and this." Edmund held out his hand where a ring bearing the signet of the Narnian royal family lay.

Ripclaw's eyes widened quite a bit when he saw the signet. In fact, he was so shocked, that a slight gasp even made it through his lips.

"Am I to understand you have seen such a signet before?" Edumnd asked carefully.

Ripclaw looked up at Edmund with awe in his eyes. "Yes your Majesty, the signet you bear is the same as the original seal of honor goblin kind once used to seal all oaths. While no longer used, the seal has been passed down from the dawn of goblin history, with few goblin rings ever inscribed with it. I can see from here that is no goblin ring, and no others would make a ring baring that symbol, unless your story is true."

Edmund nodded slowly then he asked "Does the name Aslan mean anything to you?" Ripclaw gasped and stared at Edmund in disbelief.


	5. elven meal

Susan, as a Hufflepuff, knew where the kitchens were in the castle. She also knew that house elves worked in the kitchens. So, during one of her free periods, she left her common room and ascended the stairs until she found the painting of a pear.

She had heard of the entrance, thanks to a couple of seventh year students, who had bragged that they were the ones to show the famous Weasley twins where it was. From there, it was easy to convince them to tell her where the entrance was and how to get in.

She tickled the pear, and quickly opened the door and slipped inside. While technically, students were not supposed to be in the kitchens, in practice (according to rumors, anyway) the elves welcomed everyone with open arms and the faculty never checked in there.

When Susan entered the kitchens, she wasn't sure what to expect. What she found was surprising, even so. The elves were happily using all kinds of magic she had never seen to cook, clean, wash, and all sorts of other tasks. The room itself looked like a replica of the Great Hall, except that instead of a magical ceiling, they had only stone. They also did not have the chairs for the faculty, nor did they have the candles or main door the real Great Hall did. Instead, the area behind the staff table was filled with stoves, counters, ovens, and all other manner of cooking devices being operated by magic.

Susan stopped short as she saw the expanse of the kitchens, and that gave the elves time to notice her.

"Student guest!" shouted out one of the elves excitedly. Susan had only a few seconds to realize what was said before she was suddenly attacked.

The elves dragged her over to a table like young children, forcing her to sit. Before she had a chance to get a word out, she was sitting at a table with the elves trying to serve her lunch.

Deciding that the elves had their own form of educate, Susan decided to go along with the meal for the moment.

"What is Miss Student wanting for lunch?" one of the elves asked excitedly.

Susan, in spite of not knowing what exactly was going on, recognized this as something of a test, so she answered after some careful consideration.

"I will eat whatever it is that you and your people recommend, Mr…"

The young elf in question immediately gasped and drew back, before looking at her very closely with wide eyes.

Susan cursed herself internally. She had been in here less than a full five minutes and she had already made a mistake.

"You's is trusting elves and treatings us like equals? Who's are you?"

Susan was taken aback by the adoration she saw in the eyes of the elf. She was even more surprised when she realized that nearly twenty elves were staring at her in something akin to awe. Apparently, her social gaff was not as serious as she thought at first. Or, at least, it was not going to get her thrown out.

"My name is Susan Pevensie, I am a queen of Narnia, and I have come here to seek your aid." She said calmly. In fact, she delivered this pronouncement in the same way she once delivered announcements seeking treaties with other nations such as Archland and Calorman.

The elves went quiet at that pronouncement. Then, one of the younger female elves asked quietly "What is it yous wants us to do?"

Susan smiled kindly at the elf and said "I'm not entirely sure; you see, my siblings and I once ruled in another world, where our nation was known as Narnia. There were no house elves there, so when we returned to Earth, we decided to seek out our old allies, and some new ones."

Another elf bowed deeply as he said "We's is honored, your's majesty."

Susan then asked "Is there one among you who is the leader of your people?"

The elves drew back and started whispering among themselves. In the mean time, the elf who had originally taken her lunch order returned with a small meal.

When Susan saw the meal, she was surprised. It consisted of fresh green vegetables, a glass of pure water, and a couple of small fruits she couldn't identify. It looked like a meal a dryad might serve back in Narnia, and Susan thought about the meaning of that, even as she savored the meal, and the small taste of home.

Unfortunately, she then remembered her aunt in this world, and realized that unless she separated herself from Susan Bones, she could never go back to Narnia.

Before her thoughts could continue along the dark path they were traveling, the elves returned with an elf by the name of Doebor elected as spokes person.

Susan thanked him and the other elves for the delightful meal, and then asked to speak with Doebor directly.

Over the course of the next few hours, Susan learned about the house elves. How they were bound to their masters by an ancient spell, and how they were forced to draw their magic from the master they served. Susan was horrified by the tale, until Doebor told her that the house elves truly enjoyed cooking, cleaning, and serving, they simply did not enjoy not having a choice about who they served.

They would be perfectly happy serving a good master, but many of the wizards, they were forced to serve these days mistreated their elves. Hogwarts was the refuge for many abused or freed elves.

The elves that were freed from bondage were, in a way, even worse off than those with abusive masters. They would slowly lose their magic, go insane, and die unless they were working almost constantly in a public place.

Susan took these revelations in stride, despite her personal anger at the situation. After all, when she first met the dryads, she was horrified at the idea of being bound to a tree, but later she realized that such a thing was not a punishment at all, but instead a reward. One that virtually delivered eternal life and unearthly beauty as part of the package. She supposed that the elves felt the same way about their own situation, however much she personally abhorred the idea of slaves.

Still, the issue of an alliance with the house elves was made complicated by the fact that all elves were bound to their masters, and had to serve them first.

Susan compromised by asking the elves to help them when it did not violate their master's orders. In return, Susan and her family would try and find a way to break the slave binding portion of the ancient spell with Deep Magic.

As Susan and Doebor were ending their negotiations, a pulse of Deep Magic swept through the castle. Every magical being felt it, but few knew what it was. Susan did.

"Lucy!" she gasped. The elves looked at her with concern, so she elaborated. "That was my sister trying to wake up the trees of the forest, I've never felt her use her power so fully."

The elves smiled when they heard that. While they had agreed to help the Narnians, they were unsure whether or not the royals could keep their end of the bargain. Feeling the power wielded by one of the Narnian royals rush through the castle and themselves, they were encouraged. Those who had hesitated in supporting the deal now saw that it could work out better than they had hoped.

Susan curtsied to Doebor, robes allowed such things after all, and then left the kitchen, racing to the walls of the castle.

When she got there, she found she was not the only one; in fact, most of the school was present on the walls looking towards the forbidden forest. Susan could see why.

The trees were wakening up.


	6. The Narnians Awaken

**Remember Remeber the fifth of November, **

**the gun powder treason and plot, **

**I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason,**

**should ever be forgot**

The student body had gathered on the outer wall of the castle after feeling a wave of indescribable power flow through them. Susan recognized that power as deep magic, but even she was surprised by the results.

In Narnia, about one in every hundred trees were dryad trees. That meant that only a small portion of the forest had dryads protecting it. But, about one in ten trees in Narnia were alive in a way that allowed them to communicate, dance, and move. Even so, a good portion of the Narnian forests were made up of trees that were no more sentient than rocks.

This was in many ways a good thing, as it meant that trees could be cut down for fire wood, building materials, and other uses without it being considered murder. Even the sentient trees and dryads had agreed that under certain circumstances trees could be cut down, but only if all of the wood was used, with not a chip being wasted. However, as Susan looked out over the walls of Hogwarts, she saw what looked like every tree in the so called "Forbidden Forest" moving and coming alive.

The students were not alone in their awe. Most of the teachers were on the walls as well, staring at the newly awoken trees with as much awe as the students. To the more intelligent and perceptive students, that in and of itself was worrisome. For Susan, her awe was for an entirely different reason. "How could there be so many?" she murmured to herself.

As they watched, the trees began moving in a pattern. Though the wizards did not recognize it, Susan did. "They're dancing," she whispered. Even to a Queen of Narnia, seeing an entire forest moving and dancing in concert was an amazing sight.

Dumbledore had arrived on the wall by this point, along with anyone who had not managed to get there in the first few minutes. It was getting rather crowded high up on the wall, but no one really seemed to care. The Headmaster stared down at the twisting and moving forest with a slight frown on his face. Susan had to suppress a smile. Her aunt had always said that Dumbledore disliked being out of the loop in any given situation, and he was clearly out of the loop here.

"Students, until I can determine if these actions are threatening the school, all students are confined to the castle, and there is to be a teacher in the entrance hall at all times," proclaimed the old headmaster.

Susan could not let him do it. Dumbledore was creating an air of suspicion, and danger, when the Narnians had little more than peaceful coexistence in mind.

"They are no threat, Headmaster," she said in a voice she once used to issue commands on the battlefield, or give orders from across a banquet hall. Everyone immediately focused their attention on her. Susan was surprised at the overwhelming feeling of shyness coming from the part of her raised in the magical world. Yes she had always been shy, but she had expected the bold character of the Narnian Queen to erase that. Apparently not. Even so, Queen Susan of Narnia would not be deterred by mere shyness. She remembered her training, and spoke with all the authority of the Narnian Crown.

"They are trees, Headmaster. Trees that have woken at last from a very long sleep." As the students and teachers stared at her, Queen Susan of Narnia turned back to the dancing forest, and smiled.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Peter was talking with the centaur elders when the pulse of deep magic swept through the forest. They were surprised by the pulse, and affected by it as well. Peter watched with interest as the centaurs began standing straighter, their eyes lit up, and suddenly they seemed less the insular arrogant beings he had been negotiating with, and more the proud, noble centaurs he had known back in Narnia.

"Do you remember yourselves now my friends?" Peter asked quietly. The centaur elders turned back to him, surprised by his words.

The ground started shaking. Harry looked around in concern, as did the centaurs, some of whom were even prancing in nervousness. Peter was not expecting this, never in Narnia had so many trees woken at once. Even so, when it happened, even he was surprised by the scale. Every tree shifted, groaned, and lifted itself from the ground. The centaurs stared around in amazement as the forest came alive around them like never before.

"Now do you see, my friends?" Peter said. "We have returned to this land, but we are not alone."


End file.
